Meruem
Summary Meruem also known as The King (王おう, Ō) is the most powerful offspring of the Chimera Ant Queen and the King of the Chimera Ants. He is the main antagonist of the Chimera Ant arc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least Low 7-B, possibly 7-B Name: Meruem, Chimera Ant King, The King (王おう, Ō) Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 40 days Classification: Chimera Ant King, Nen Practitioner |-|Pre-Rose= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Photographic Memory, Limited Immortality (Type 2, Chimera Ants can survive for a day after being decapitated), Nen Manipulation (Specialist; Meruem is the most powerful Nen user seen in the series, he was born with an aura quantity and output exceeding that of the Royal Guards to an immense degree. He was born being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques instinctively. He defeated Netero without a combative Hatsu. His potential in Nen is certainly the greatest seen so far), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Defeated Netero, the former greatest human Nen user alive, in combat while holding back), Enhanced Fear Manipulation (His Ren was so powerful it made Netero, Zeno and Pitou feel as though time had stopped), Pressure Points (Incapacitated Knuckle and Meleoron with pressure point strikes), Acrobatics (Meruem can move and attack from any angle easily), Reactive Evolution and Power Modification (Meruem can develop new abilities and improve them in a very short period of time being able to improve Pouf's and Youpi's abilities making them more practical and being able to use them on the first try), Accelerated Development (Learnt how to challenge a worldwide Gungi master after just reading the rules, rapidly improves at everything ranging from intellectually to physically. Could punch off Netero's leg and arm after realizing his attack patterns and rhythm. Meruem could use advanced Nen techniques after just being born and can easily manipulate aura, allocating it to any part of his body with ease. A feat that took Gon Freecs, a character described as having bottomless potential, several weeks), Precognition (Due to his genius in Gungi and other strategy based games he gained a supernatural foresight. After a while, he is able to see the opponents unconscious bias when they attack and act accordingly; against Netero who had limitless options of defence, he was able to identify his unconscious bias and take out his limbs), Power Absorption (By consuming a Nen user, he grows stronger, and if he eats enough, can also receive Nen abilities from the victim), Regeneration (Low-Mid with consumption), Immense Pain Tolerance (Ripped off his own arm without hesitation and showed no signs of pain) |-|Post-Rose= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities on a much higher level. Enhanced Psychometry with En (En creates a barrier which allows users to feel the shape and movement of anything in the radius. Meruem's En is by far the most powerful, as it allows him to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with), Improved Fear Manipulation and Enhanced Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Caused Welfin to physically age a hundred years from the fear he was feeling and also experience hallucinations, despite Welfin being a powerful Nen user in his own right. Meruem's Ren was so strong that his overprotective Royal Guards believed he was invincible and could beat anyone by sheer aura quantity alone. Meruem's murderous aura was able to petrify even Pouf), Body Control, Transformation and Flight (With Metamorphosis), Rage Power, Transformation, Berserk Mode, Self-Destruction (Possibly gained all of Youpi's powers after absorbing him due to how his power works), Energy Projection (With Rage Blast, Meruem can fire a concentrated blast of aura), Light Manipulation, Power Modification and Power Bestowal (Meruem can personally prepare an individual with a Nen ability that matches their talents and teach the individual how to use it. Shaiapouf did this for various Squadron Leaders: Leol, Cheetu, Welfin, Bloster and also to the Hunter Palm. He does this by enveloping the target in a cocoon. He planned on doing this to at least 50,000 soldiers, Meruem most likely absorbed his ability to do this), Biological Manipulation (The cocoon turns humans into Chimera Ant hybrids), Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Limited Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation and Telepathy (Can transmute his aura into photons. It has the same effect as Shaiapouf's Spiritual Massage, and he can detect lies with it. Possibly gained all of Pouf's powers after absorbing him due to how his power works; can read the minds of those his aura has touched and detected lies), Duplication, Size Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid for the Core. Meruem's core which is the size of a Bee must be destroyed to kill him. High for his clones; if you don't destroy Meruem's clones on an atomic level then they will be able to reform continuously), Small Size (Type 2; The Core can shrink to the size of a Bee, Type 5 for clones which can split up to be nano-size), Shapeshifting (With Body Reconstruction, Meruem can alter his face, physique, and even his voice), Poison Inducement (Those who have prolonged contact with him also become poisoned), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Resisted the poison from the Rose Bomb for some time which is quite possibly the most powerful poison known to man, although he ultimately succumbed), Electricity Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (Should gain Youpi's resistances after absorbing him) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Town level (As Meruem is the strongest character in the series, Meruem is superior to other Chimera Ants, including his three royal guards: Menthuthuyoupi, Neferpitou, and Shaiapouf. Destroyed his own arm when he felt humiliated as a show of respect. Severed Netero's arm and leg) | At least Small City level (A casual Rage Blast is this powerful), possibly City level (His show of Ren was so intense that Knuckle stated military power at the state level would be needed to match his power) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Superior to all other Chimera Ants, which includes Pitou. Right after being born, Meruem blitzed two Squadron Leaders. The Royal Guards themselves were unable to react to Meruem's tail. Casually walked past Netero and Zeno without them noticing. In his fight with Netero, Meruem exchanged hundreds and thousands of blows in under a minute. Meruem stated that the only thing faster than him was Netero's hand movement) | Massively Hypersonic (His flight speed increased to three times the previous value) Lifting Strength: Class M (With Ren, Meruem was able to push back two of the Guanyin Bodhisattva's hands) | Class M (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Town Class (Casually one-shot Squadron Leaders seconds after birth. Punched a hole into the nest with enough force to shake the entire construct) | At least Small City Class, possibly City Class Durability: '''At least '''Small Town level (Netero could not do any significant damage to him, only feeling a dull pain after thousands of strikes. Even the Zero Hand, his most powerful attack, only gashed the King. He also barely survived the detonation of the Rose bomb) | At least Small City level, possibly City level (His durability increased) Stamina: Immensely High (Meruem defeated the Shogi and Go champions of East Gorteau without resting between matches, and did not show the slightest hint of physical or mental fatigue even after playing Gungi with Komugi for three days straight. He was so engrossed in their games that he apparently ate nothing for six days, and still seemed unaffected. As stated in durability, Meruem was able to take thousands of attacks from Netero with minimal damage to his person while continuously attacking him) Range: Extended Melee Range. Three kilometers with Nen techniques | Extended Melee Range. Tens of kilometers with Nen techniques Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Meruem was able to speak before even being born. Meruem possesses immense memory and analytical skills, being able to learn and master nearly anything he comes across in a short period. He was able to defeat world champions at various games just after reading a rule book and playing a few matches. He is capable of examining multiple scenarios in a matter of seconds. He excels at identifying his opponent's "rhythm," the unconscious bias that guides their choices, and at disrupting it or turning it against them, not only gaining insight in their thought process but also managing to exploit it for his benefit. Playing Gungi with Komugi elevated his pattern-recognition skills to an ability similar to precognition. It is thanks to this faculty that he was able to penetrate Netero's otherwise impregnable defense, even predicting what body parts he would be able to cut off in advance. Weaknesses: ' After meeting and making close bonds with Komugi, he slowly lost his cruel and violent nature and was implied to try to coexist peacefully with humans. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical, and nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. | Same as before, Meruem suffers poisoning from the Miniature Rose Bomb, and will slowly die after an extended period because of it. '''Notable Skills/Techniques: ' '''Nen: Meruem is the most powerful Nen user in the series being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques to immense degrees. He is a Specialist and likely extremely proficient in every single Nen category. However due to his overpowering nature he doesn't even need to create his own Hatsu, which is unfortunate given his bottomless potential. *'Aura Synthesis:' Meruem's initial ability gives him strength through consumption. Meruem's aura grows every time he devours a user of Nen, with their aura synthesizing to his own. Upon consuming two of his royal guards, Pouf and Youpi, he also gained some of their Hatsu. The amount of someone's body he needs to consume to do this is unknown, although it is likely he must absorb much of their aura to obtain their Hatsu. After Absorbing Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi: *'Metamorphosis:' Meruem can give himself wings, extra eyes, and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure utilizing aura. *'Rage Blast:' Meruem can use Menthuthuyoupi's ability to use "Rage" in a concentrated blast of aura. *'Photon:' He can use and evolve Shaiapouf's ability of Spiritual Message. This secondary ability allows him to transmute his aura into photons. Each photon maintains his aura, allowing Meruem to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with. As stated by Welfin and Shaiapouf, he can know everything vaguely, even lies. The precision of the information he can gather depends on the number of photons directed at the object of interest. Meruem deploys these photons in his En in a flash and then can instantly go to anything the photons reach. Note: It's possible that after absorbing Pouf and Youpi Meruem gained their powers, as he shown he is capable of using some of their powers on much better scale. Key: Pre-Rose | Post-Rose Gallery Meruem_appearence_2011.jpg|Meruem's design in the anime 125_-_Meruem_retaliates.png|Meruem's aura Netero-x-Meruem-3.gif|Meruem vs Netero Meruem's_En.png|Meruem's En Meruem_knocking_out_Knuckle.png|Meruem incapacitating Knuckle Meruem's aura synthesis.png|Aura Synthesis 130 - King's wings.png|Metamorphosis IMG 1260.PNG|Rage Blast Photons.jpg|Photon Others Notable Victories: Shantae (Shantae (Verse)) Shantae's Profile (Speed was equalized. Low 7-B form was used, Shantae had prior knowledge on Meruem, while Meruem had basic knowledge on Shantae) Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) Gon's Profile (Speed was equalized. Pre-Rose Meruem and Adult Gon was used) Notable Losses: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Low 7-B Esdeath and 7-B Meruem were used, speed was equalized and both had full knowledge on each other) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Monsters Category:Geniuses Category:Chimera Ants Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Devourers Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shueisha Category:Insects